


Bridging the Worlds

by anilaurel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Creative use of forcefields, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilaurel/pseuds/anilaurel
Summary: Wolffe finds a way to kiss his jedi.





	

“Ah, here we are.” General Koon said as he led Wolffe to the door of his quarters in the Temple.

Wolffe followed behind the Kel Dor trying to look like a commander going to a “briefing” and not an excited shiny. “Can I breathe in you quarters, general? I thought they were set up for your needs.”

Plo just smiled and gestured him into the now open door. Wolffe paused just inside the threshold. He was standing in a small chamber but the jedi strode past him through the ray shield separating the space Wolffe stood in from Plo’s helium-filled chambers.

Wolffe’s lover turned around and dropped his mask on a shelf next to the frame and slowly unsealed his eye covers, leaving them next the the rebreather. Plo looked up and smile slightly, “Won’t you come in?” he asked, gesturing at the oxygen masks on Wolffe’s side of the doorway.

Wolffe’s fingers brush the plast masks but he doesn’t put it on, instead he looks at Plo, his lover obscured slightly by the ray shield. “Is Dorian air toxic to humans?”

“No,” the jedi’s eyes scrunch in confusion at the question, “You can even breathe it for a minute or two.”

A slow grin crosses Wolffe’s face, one that has scared more shinies than he can count. “Come here,” he gestured at his lover, “up to the ray shield. I have an idea.”

They both approach the shield, Plo more cautiously than Wolffe, and when they reach it Wolffe reached out to put his hands on his general’s cheeks. Wolffe stood there for a moment before putting his head through the shield and planting a kiss on the edge of Plo’s mouth before pulling back through the buzzing shield.

Plo hummed at the unexpected pleasure, “Very clever.”

Wolffe dove back in, leaving soft kisses on the soft skin around the jedi’s beak that would normally be covered. The ray shield buzzed around his shoulders where he crossed the threshold, a reminder that he couldn’t linger, but temptation lay on the other side.

Coming back after another breath Wolffe pressed soft kisses to Plo’s eyelids before trailing down to the Kel Dor’s open mouth once more. Plo rested one of his hands over the one on his cheek and the other on Wolffe’s shoulder, careful that his claws did not damage his commander. They rested there for a moment before Plo pulled back.

“What..” Wolffe immediately stopped. He had forgotten what helium did to the human larynx.

Plo’s soft laughter filled the room. “It will pass in a moment, I appreciated the gesture.”

Wolffe stood for a moment running his hands over Plo’s face and tusks marvelling at how strange it was to actually see his lover’s face when Plo grabbed his hands and tugged lightly.

“Come,” he said gently, “Grab a mask. I do have a bed in the next room after all.”

Wolffe hummed his agreement, not quite trusting his voice yet, and pulled on a mask before following his General further into his chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the shields on the star ships that keep space out and figured it could keep oxygen and helium separate so why not.
> 
> Also this is the first fanfic I have written since middle school so this is weird for me


End file.
